soirée avec une foret noire
by Nanou62
Summary: defrustrage pur et simple, juste Gil, Sara et une foret noire, vous ne verrez plus jamais ce gâteau de la même manière!


Salut, salut…

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, je suis encore vivante LOL

Une petite one shot qui traînait au fin fond de l'ordinateur, je l'avais écrite quand j'étais enceinte de Manon, il y a de cela environ un an, mais comme je sais que certaines (même beaucoup) d'entre vous sont frustrées, je vais vous défrustrer.

Merci à ma boubou, qui a passé je ne sais combien de temps a chercher sa grande sœur pendant quelques jours (d'ailleurs j'espère que tu as arrêté de chercher LOL)

Et oui, parce que cette petite fiction m'est apparu en lisant une histoire Stargate, elle s'appelle Trahi, écrit par Miss O'neill. Ne l'a cherchait pas, elle n'est pas sur le net, enfin pas à l'endroit où vous pourrez la lire. Inscrivez vous (enfin ça je pense que c'est déjà fait), appuyez sur le bouton login, puis laissé une reviews, je vous l'envoie dans les plus bref délai.

Sachez juste que Miss O' écrit très bien et de très belle fiction, et que cette petite fiction qui suit n'était pas là pour la concurrencer, parce que j'en suis encore très très loin !! mais juste un defrustrage pour ma part^^

Merci ma beta démon, ça fait plaiz' de rebosser ensemble ;)

Bonne lecture….

Rien ne m'appartient dans cette série, sinon j'aurais attaché Grissom a la chaise de son bureau, il serait resté dans la saison 9 et 10, et j'aurais fait asseoir Sara sur ces genoux et ils n'auraient pas joué à la course aux araignées je vous assure !!! ET ON AURAIT EU LE DROIT A PLUS DE SMUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT si si, je vous le jure….

Il se réveilla et essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il sentait cette douleur dans le dos, puis sentant qu'il était sur un sol dur, il réalisa qu'il était par terre, et vue le soleil qui éclairait ses paupières closes, il n'y avait pas de volets. Il s'était certainement endormi une fois de plus dans le canapé et en était tombé. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais d'habitude, il se réveillait. Puis il sentit un corps lové contre lui. Ok, ça s'était assez inhabituel. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, mais a peine aperçu t il le visage posé sur son épaule qu'un doux sourire se posa sur son visage.

C'était bien elle.

Des images de la nuit lui revinrent à l'esprit.

--

Il était allongé sur son canapé, après avoir zappé sur les 18 chaines documentaires que son forfait satellite lui proposait, il n'y en avait pas une seule qui lui plaisait ce soir. Il se dirigea avec un verre vers son bar, l'ouvrit et poussa un énorme soupir, il ne lui restait même plus une seule petite goutte de whisky. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa soirée.

Il alla dans la cuisine, ouvra par ci par là quelques placards à la recherche d'un certain délice, mais rien ne le tenta. En fait, il n'avait envie de rien.

Un petit regard vers le réfrigérateur, il l'ouvrit mais le ferma d'un coup, rien ne pourrait l'intéresser là dedans.

Il entendit la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée. Il aurait bien été tenté de ne pas ouvrir, il voulait être seul, seulement lui et … non même pas son verre de whisky, donc seulement lui, soupira t il.

Il se retrouva derrière la porte d'entrée, soupirant, se demandant comment ses pas pouvaient l'avoir amené ici sans qu'il le veuille.

Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver devant un petit paquet de gâteau, et un superbe sourire qu'il aimait regarder. Il s'écarta doucement de la porte, laissant libre accès à sa maison.

Il regarda la taille de sa subordonné, il adorait passer derrière elle, pouvant la regarder à son aise. Ce n'était pas très gentleman, mais il ne pouvait sans empêcher.

Un doux sourire vint sur ses lèvres, c'était d'elle qu'il avait besoin ce soir, et se remercia lui-même de l'avoir mit en repos le même soir que lui. Tout compte fait, c'était une bonne idée.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le canapé.

Elle ouvrit sa boite de gâteau et en sortit une part de foret noir. Elle prit une petite cuillère, posa la boite sur ces genoux, et tout en continuant de parler, elle s'installa dans le canapé. Assise en tailleur, elle se glissa plus prés de Gil et tout en continuant de parler de choses et d'autres, elle plongea la cuillère dans le gâteau et approcha l'objet de la bouche de Gil.

Celui-ci fixa intensément Sara, surpris de ce geste, tandis qu'elle, sans s'en rendre compte, passa sa langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.

Il enfourna la cuillère dans sa bouche une première fois, et prit son temps pour le déguster.

Quand Sara approcha une deuxième fois, il prit le bout de gâteau avec sa langue, la faisant légèrement déglutir. Il ne savait pas à quoi ils jouaient, seulement que c'était un jeu dangereux. Le silence était tombé dans le salon, mais tous deux l'appréciait, admirant juste la personne d'à coté.

Comment en étaient ils arrivée là ? Il ne le savait pas, mais toujours est-il qu'à peine le gâteau entra dans sa bouche qu'il fondit sur les lèvres de Sara, lui faisant gouter par la même occasion le précieux trésor.

Le baiser s'intensifia, les mains de Gil parcouraient le visage de Sara, la caressant, lui glissant l'une d'elle dans sa nuque. Puis de l'autre, il attrapa la boite de gâteau, et la posa sur la table derrière le canapé.

Le baiser s'intensifia, les mains de Sara se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de Gil, apportant à celui-ci un doux gémissement.

Puis il sentit le corps de sa compagne se raidir, ne bougeant plus d'un millimètre.

Il essaya de reconnecter son cerveau partit dans un rêve fantastique, il entendit le bruit de son téléphone.

En se redressant un peu, il décrocha celui-ci, s'asseyant de nouveau sur le canapé.

_-Grissom_, dit il en essayant d'avoir une voix moins rauque qu'il l'imaginait.

……

_-Oui Catherine, c'est ma soirée de repos_, dit il en soufflant. Il porta son regard sur la jeune femme, qu'allait-il faire si Catherine ne l'avait pas déranger ? Il allait faire l'amour à Sara, sa Sara, enfin non pas la sienne, même si dans peu de temps elle allait le devenir. Il n'en revenait pas, comment avaient ils pu en arriver là ? C'était insensé, il en avait rêvé bien des fois, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça arriverait un jour.

Il s'aperçut que Cath lui posait une question, il n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il lui demanda donc de répéter, ce qu'elle fit, légèrement amusée de le voir si perturbé. Elle pensait que son livre devait être hautement intéressant.

Il lui répondit après avoir compris la moitié de sa question, son esprit toujours embué par la position qu'il avait peu de temps avant l'appel.

Il se mit à maudire Catherine, elle tombait toujours au bon moment elle, ce n'était pas croyable.

Il sentit la jolie brunette bouger. Il fut surpris quand il l'a vit devant lui, enfin, grimper sur lui. Elle le regarda amusée, puis se baissa pour embrasser la peau de son cou. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, ses lèvres sur sa peau lui procuraient un bonheur immense.

Et il du fermer les yeux à s'en faire mal quand il sentit la langue de celle-ci sous son oreille, et mordit plus fort sa lèvre.

Elle le regarda amusé répondre par monosyllabes à Cath. Il balança la tête de gauche à droite, lui demandant d'arrêter. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis se recula légèrement. Il souffla un peu, mais retint sa respiration quand il l'aperçut retirer son tee-shirt devant lui.

Elle était là, en soutient gorge en dentelle noir, devant lui, et il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un cil. Cath l'appela dans le combiné, il acquiesça, avant de déglutir difficilement. Le contraste entre la couleur du soutien gorge et la peau blanchâtre de Sara lui procurait une sensation intense, sa peau paraissait si douce, il avait juste envie de la caresser, sentir sa peau, son corps du bout de ses doigts.

Elle lui prit sa main, et la déposa sur son sein droit. Il tressaillit. Dieu qu'elle allait le rendre fou, pensait il tout en la caressant doucement. Il avait raison, il n'avait rien sentit de plus doux que cela.

Les « oui » et « non » des réponses à Cath s'espacèrent, trop pris dans la splendide vue devant lui, son cerveau totalement déconnecté à la réalité. Il se demandait comment Cath ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte.

Il avala sa salive de travers quand il sentit une main baladeuse de la brunette caresser une partie tendue à l'extrême de son anatomie.

Il s'excusa, ne sachant pas si c'était destiné à Sara ou la blonde, mais il s'excusa quand même.

Une lueur amusée illuminait les yeux de Sara, ceux de son futur amant était dur, une lueur sexy brillait dedans, il était tendu à l'extrême.

Elle ouvrit doucement la braguette de son compagnon, celui-ci retint sa respiration. Ses mains ne se mouvant plus sur le fin corps de la jeune femme, comme tétanisées.

Il sentit ses longs doigts courir sur son érection, il serra les mâchoires à s'en faire mal.

Puis ouvrit les yeux en la sentant descendre de ces genoux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était de la torture pure et simple.

Elle sourit en voyant les yeux effrayés de Gil, puis elle se mit à genoux devant lui et enfourna son membre gonflé de plaisir dans sa chaleur, lui faisant doucement sentir ses dents.

Il se cambra et étouffa un gémissement. Elle leva les yeux, il y brillait de la malice, du bonheur, et de l'envie. Elle prit un oreiller sur le coté du fauteuil et le lui tendit, alors qu'elle plongea une deuxième fois son membre durci dans sa bouche.

Il prit la peau de sa joue entre ces molaires, et se pinça fortement.

Il balbutia des excuses, et raccrocha le téléphone, le jetant à travers la pièce. Il attrapa Sara, la ramenant sur le canapé, sous lui.

Ses mains pressées descendirent de suite le long de sa jupe, et lui déplaça doucement sa culotte, non son string découvrit-il en ouvrant plus grand ses yeux, et glissa en elle en un doux râle de plaisir.

Ils partirent tous deux dans les méandres du plaisir, gémissant le nom de l'autre, s'unissant pour la première fois.

--

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et un doux sourire vint naitre sur son visage.

_-Bonjour_, lui murmura t il.

_-Bonjour_. Lui dit-elle encore endormi.

Elle sentit les mains de Gil parcourir son dos en de petites arabesques, elle sourit de plus belle et s'étira.

Sentant les caresses plus prononcées, elle se redressa pour un bref baiser, celui-ci l'attrapa par la nuque, et intensifia le baiser.

_-Que dirais tu de tester mon lit cette fois ?_

_-Ceci est une excellente idée docteur Grissom, _dit elle amusée, en se levant, et en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Le regard du superviseur se perdit dans les courbes de la jeune femme, détaillant chaque parcelles de son corps qu'il trouvait si parfait. Après tout c'était son travail de se souvenir de chaque petites choses, et aujourd'hui, il devait se l'avouer, il adorait son travail.


End file.
